A bewichted day
by Sue-the-lunatic
Summary: Lorelai sees a shooting star and makes a wish, what happens when she wakes up and finds her wish has come true? Please RR
1. A wish made

A bewitched day by Sue the lunatic

A/N: Okay this story is pure craziness and is settled somewhere before the opening of the Dragonfly. Rory is not together with Logan and Luke and Lorelai are still ‚friends'. I hope I got all things right and I want to apologize for my mistakes because this is not beta readed, if you want to be my beta reader, send me a mail I would be pleased. And please review and tell me what you think.

Lorelai laid in her bed and rolled around sleeplessly. It was cold and of course the heating was broken again. She would have to ask Luke to repair it.. again.

She groaned, not wanting to think about all these stuff she still had to take care of and stood up. She walked up to the window and opened it. The sky was starlit and the breath which left her mouth formed little white clouds. Stars Hollow laid underneath a thick white blanket and everything was so quiet, so peaceful.

She sighed and took a deep breath of crystal clear night air. In fact nothing was quiet and peaceful for her. The Dragonfly was pure stress, her relationship with Luke grew more and more complicated and confusing and Rory spent all of her time at Yale, studying like a lunatic. It seemed to her that at night was the only time for her to recover, to really breathe and think.

She looked up and saw a single shooting star and took a deep breath. And without hesitation she spoke out her wish and crossed her fingers. She was old enough to know that her wish would never come true.. but it was nice nevertheless. Just thinking about her wish lightened up her mood, too sad it would never come true.

She shivered and rubbed her arms and when she took a look at her watch she realized it was time to sleep. Sighing she closed the window again and slipped underneath the blanket, trying to warm up her cold body. And at some point she felt into deep comfortable sleep.

"Mom.. Mom wake up.. you'll be late", a voice woke her up.

She shook her head and rolled around. "Too early.. ", she whined but the somebody was unyielding and kept on shaking her softly.

"Come on.. Rory is already up and Dad, too. Come on.. Sookie is waiting for you. She says that a bus full of people arrived at the Dragonfly and she needs your help".

Lorelai groaned and rubbed her eyes. What the hell was Rory talking about? She grabbed the pillow and covered her ears. "Leave me alone Rory.. when did you start talking in the third person by the way? And to be honest I don't give a damn about your father being up", she muttered.

Rory didn't responded so she sat up. "And what the hells is a bus full of people doing at my lovely but fallen apart hotel?" She asked but when she looked up she was alone. Confused she rubbed her eyes and stood up. Downstairs she heard several voices and steps wandering up and down.

When she came down a little boy, maybe six or seven passed her and ran to the door. On his back a school rucksack. She stared at him in total confusion. When he noticed her, he rushed back to her side and grabbed her arm to pull her down. Not able to do anything she let him and he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Bye Mom.. see you later", he yelled and then he left the house.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes again. What the hell was wrong with her? She needed caffeine badly, now.. immediately. She knew that a lack of caffeine made her feel bad but she hadn't known that it also caused her to hallucinate. Maybe she should listen to Luke, it seemed to her that coffee was more dangerous than she had thought. She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, afraid of what would await her.

But then she recognized Rory who stood with the back to her. "Rory.. Honey.. I'm so glad to see you", she stuttered and let herself fall on a chair. After a few seconds, she looked up confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Yale?"

Rory turned around and her mouth fell open. In pure shock she looked at her nineteen (or how old is Rory at that moment?) years old daughter who all of sudden looked like 24 or 25. But what shocked her even more, what knocked the breath out of her was Rory's belly.

Her little girl was pregnant. Rory looked at her mother and smiled. "Good morning Mom.. I'm so sorry I sent Toby to wake you up but it begins to get harder and harder to walk stairs", she said and pointed at her stomach.

Then she saw face of her mother and stepped closer. "Are you okay Mom? You look like you've seen a ghost", she said and grinned.

Lorelai realized that she was dreaming, so she began to pinch herself to wake up. Wow, what a crazy dream, so real. Rory watched her and began to worry.

"Mom? Are you okay… you're deathly white. Are you sick? I could call Dad, if you want too", she said.

Her mother stared at her. "Dad.. why? Why the hell would you call your Dad? I don't think he cares and I really don't think that Sherry does", she stuttered. There she was .. her Rory. She looked like Rory, she spoke like her but what she said made absolutely no sense.

"Sherry? What has Sherry to do with that? Her and Christopher are in Egypt and I would never think of calling them. Dad's already at work but I can call him if you want", she answered, watching her mother worried whose eyes became even wider.

Lorelai kept on starring and Rory realized. "Oh of course. I forgot you had no coffee. I mean.. I love coffee as much as you but I think Dad has a point telling us that it will kill us at some point. You have to admit it has side effects like our Gilmore minds are not working without caffeine."

She kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I would love to bring you some coffee but I have to go. David is waiting for me, we want to go shopping.. baby stuff", she said and her eyes began to shine.

"David..?" Rory shook her head and grinned. "Mom.. the lack of caffeine blew your mind empty, didn't it? David.. my husband, the father of my unborn child", she said.

Then she took a photo out of her purse. "Your husband, your son and your dog", she stated and laughed. Then she stood up, kissed her once again on the cheek and left the house still giggling.

Lorelai stared at the photo with wide open eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was this little boy she had seen earlier, playing with a dog, probably a Golden Retriever. And then there was a man, with a flannel shirt, a backwards baseball cap and a wide grin on his face. And this man was no other than Luke in person.

A/N: Ahh now how crazy is that? What will happen now, will she finally wake up or will she experience even more? If you want to find out please review!


	2. A wish coming true!

Chapter 2 Who the hell is Toby?

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Somehow it doesn't want to get really funny. I guess it will be a pure romance with slight drama anyway. Well, we'll see. If you liked this please review because it's so much easier to write when I know that people like my story. And please don't bother to tell me what ideas you have on how to the story should continue.

She sank down on a chair, not believing what was happening here. She rubbed her eyes once.. twice but she still stared at Luke who was.. and that stunned her even more.. smiling widely and very happily. He had his arm around her waist and watched the young boy that had kissed her earlier playing with the dog.

And Rory.. Rory was pregnant. God, she was still so young and she was still at Yale how could she be so irresponsible? Lorelai felt anger rise up in her but then she remembered this whole situation. Considering the things she had already learned about this.. she didn't even know what it was, dream or alternative universe or something like that... were already strange enough.

Luke was her husband it seemed. Rory was engaged and was excepting a baby. And well, she seemed to have a child herself. What was the boy's name again? She had forgotten it and somehow she felt ashamed about it. How could she forget the name of her little son? What kind of mother was she? The bad conscience pricked her a while until she realized that she didn't even remembered giving birth to this child.

All of sudden she realized tat this was her biggest wish. This life she was leading here, having a family, seeing Rory having a successful life of her own, even having a dog. That was her dream, her biggest wish since she had been twelve.

„The shooting star", she suddenly yelled out. She laughed quietly to herself. That was not possible, was it? Believing in such things was ridiculous. Who would believe that a shooting star really made wishes come true?

But before she could think about this even longer the phone rang. She stared at it a few seconds and hesitated. What was expecting her?

She picked up the receiver and brought it to her ear carefully. "Hello"?

"Good Morning Mrs. Danes", a voice said and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach when she heard that name.

"Good Morning", she said, not having the slightest idea who it was.

"I call you because there was another incident that Toby was involved in", the woman said and sounded very serious.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what this woman was speaking about?

Before she could stop herself she answered. "Toby? Who is Toby"?

"Mrs. Danes.. I know that you have a strange sense of humor but now is not the time for one of your jokes. Your son had another fight with Jake Dickens and I have to insist that you come immediately to pick him up. Tomorrow when he comes back, we'll sort things out but I think for today it would be the best when he stays at home", the woman, who obviously was a teacher, said.

Lorelai was dumbfounded. Of course, Toby was her son.. the little boy who had waked her up this morning. And her son had been in a fight, she swallowed. What kind of mother was she that her son was some kind of a rowdy?

"well, okay…", she stuttered. "What did you say was the address of Toby's school again?" She asked out loud, mentally slapping herself for that question. The teacher had to think that she was joking again.

And she was. "Very funny Mrs. Danes. I'll expect you to be here in half an hour", she answered irritated and hung up.

Lorelai was left speechless and stared at the receiver a long time. How could she know what school her son was at? Okay in Stars Hollow was only one school but she knew that her son could be in some school in Hartford as well. What was she to do?

Before she could change her mind about this, she once again reached for the phone and called the number that she knew by heart since years.

"Luke's Diner"? A gruff voice answered and she swallowed. Calm down she said to herself, this is Luke.. our Coffee Luke and no one else. Well, now he was more than that, he was her husband and this thought made her very nervous.

"Hi..", she began, her voice trembling slightly.

"Lorelai", he had recognized her at once. "Are you okay? You sound nervous".

She gasped. Oh God how had he been able to hear that? A shiver ran trough her body. Well, we're married since.. well since I guess 8 years, she told herself. It is normal for a husband to recognize when his wife was sad or nervous.

"Well.. Toby's teacher called me. She said he had been in a fight .. again", she answered, quite curious how he would react.

"Oh no.. it was this Jake kid again, wasn't it? Don't worry Hon, I'll pick him up and get him home. I'll call you at the Dragonfly as soon as I know what did happen this time", he said and his voice was so soft and gentle that it made her shiver even more. She had never heard Luke like this but she had to admit that she liked it.

"O.. okay. Alright..", she stuttered not really knowing what to say to this man that she knew since years and that was her best friend.

"Anything wrong beside that Lorelai? You're very quiet this morning".

"No.. no, no. I'm fine.. really everything is okay, great just great", she said quickly and he sighed,

"Okay. I'll call you later. I love you , bye", he said.

"I love you, too", she answered without hesitation and then she gasped. What was that? She hadn't even wasted one thought to how meaningful these words were. She had always been very careful with using these three words. They'd never really escaped her mouth not even with Max or Christopher. But saying them to Luke seemed so right and that bothered her.

She quickly shook her head. This whole dream was getting more and more confusing. She needed to wake up immediately, this as all too much. But it wasn't working, no matter how hard she tried, when she opened her eyes she was still there. She sighed, she needed a strong coffee now. For a quite while she sat there, drank her coffee silently and thought about how strange this dream was, especially because it didn't want to stop.

Suddenly the door was opened and she jumped up. She saw the boy, Toby, stepping in slowly, his head hanging low. She felt sorry for him, he seemed sad. Then Luke stepped in. She stared at him in pure amazement. He wore a black shirt and his hair was shorter. She had to admit… he looked great.

He looked up and spotted her. "Hey.. what are you still doing here. I thought you had to go to the Dragonfly. I heard you had a whole bus of people checking in this morning", he said.

She swore quietly under her breath. Damn, she had forgotten that in this dream, world or whatever she had already opened the Dragonfly and that Sookie was all alone there. But Sookie hat to wait.

She knelt down to this boy who was obviously her son. He had dark brown hair and a mouth jest like hers and Rory's. But the eyes.. these were Luke's eyes. And somehow this fact touched her. She had to smile.

"Well.. err.. Toby. Are you okay"?

Luke nodded instead. "He's fine, a few bruises but..", he was cut off by his son.

"But you should see Jake, he's got a bloody nose", Toby said and his face beamed at the thought. Lorelai couldn't help herself but was somehow pride.

"That's my boy", she replied which caused Luke to glare at her.

"Lorelai", he said and now he sounded exactly like the Luke she knew when she went on his nerves. He picked the boy up and let him down on the kitchen table. "You know that it was wrong to hit Jake, don't you"?

Toby crossed his arms. "But he hit Katie.. and you always said that I must help other people who cant help themselves. And Katie is very small and Jake is really big and he hit her without any reason. I had to make him stop", he blurted out.

Luke began to smile and she had to do so herself. Wow, that was her work. This wonderful and brave little boy was her son, her own flesh and blood. She had again managed to raise a kid which was just wonderful. Well, she couldn't remember raising him, she couldn't even remember him at all. But tat didn't matter now.

Luke patted his head. "I' very proud of you Toby. That was the right decision. And tomorrow I'll come with you to school and we'll sort things out with Mrs. Graner and Jake Dickens, alright"?

Toby nodded and grinned widely. Then he jumped down and looked at Lorelai. "Can I go out to play with Bennie"?

"Bennie?" She asked. Luke and Toby looked at her questioning.

"Ahh Bennie.. of course. Be nice and behave yourself when you go there. Well, eh.. greetings to his mother", she quickly said.

Her men stared at her in wonder. "What are you talking about? Bennie is a dog… our dog Mom", Toby said.

Lorelai's eyes widened. Oh n she was soo stupid. Of course, the damn dog. "I know, I know.. joking.. I'm always joking, you know me guys.. haha I'm so funny. Bennie, who is Bennie… hahaha how could I forget our Bennie. I would never, he's so cute..", she babbled but was cut off by her son.

"Bennie is not a he.. she's a girl Mum", Toby stated and looked at her astonished.

Damn, she thought. Why the hell would we name a girl Bennie, this is a name for a boy but for a girl. Is it a short form for what? "I didn't sleep much last night, guess I need more coffee", she quickly said.

That seemed to be enough explanation for Toby and he ran off without another word. Luke stepped forward and grinned. "I guess I was too rough last night, tonight I'll let you get more sleep", he said, his voice harsh and gruff.

Her eyes widened. "What"? She yelled out. Luke, the shy and square Luke was talking about sex.. sex with her.. and he did it in what way?

"Dirty", it escaped her mouth. He grinned.

It made her shiver again. But somehow the thought of having sex with Luke was not giving her the creeps.. it sounded.. interesting. Like something she would like to try out.

Stop, she yelled at herself. What the hell are you thinking about. He's Luke, just Luke. The Coffee man, her best friend. You just can't think about him like that. That was wrong.

But this Luke didn't seem to think that way because he leaned down and kissed. At first she was shocked but then she realized that she liked it. His lips were soft and his kiss very gentle. It let her heart beat madly in her chest and butterflies flying around in her stomach. She felt like a teenager who had fallen n love for the first time.

He stepped back and looked at her. And in his eyes was so much love. Love for her. And it made her dizzy. "I have to get back to the Diner. I'll see you in the evening", he said and smiled.

She couldn't say anything so she just nodded. "Okay", she whispered. "Bye".

He placed another quick kiss on her lips and gone he was leaving her speechless.

Somehow she began to like this dream very much. Maybe she should wait a little to wake up.

A/N: I know it's short, I'm sorry about this. I hope there're not too much mistakes in it because it's not beat read.


	3. Clueless

Chapter 3 Clueless

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!

Lorelai woke up to darkness. She yawned and suddenly remembered the crazy dream she had just had. She rubbed her eyes. Somehow she had managed to come back, it seemed. She had to admit that she was a little sad about it. But then she heard a faint sigh beside her and realized that she was not alone in her bed. There was Luke, his arm lying on top of her, in a deep sleep next to her. Her first instinct was to jump out from under the covers and angrily ask him what the hell he was doing in her bed, at _night_. And then it dawned on her. She was not awake yet! She was still stuck in that different world, the dream or the future or _whatever_ it was. She sighed deeply, but couldn't help it when she felt relieved.

Seeing Luke lying beside her somehow felt right. She liked the feeling of his warm body not far from hers and his arm that wrapped protectively around her waist. A quick look at her alarm clock told her that it was way too early to get up. But she felt the urge to do so anyway. So she stood, careful not to wake up Luke, and slipped into her robe. She decided to make some coffee, even though she assumed Luke would be upset that morning when he found that she had been drinking coffee in the middle of the night. She smiled at that thought and then went downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a strange sound coming from the kitchen. She stopped and pricked up. She could hear a male voice whispering like he was talking on the phone and trying not to let anyone hear. _A thief_, she thought. She looked around for something, _anything_, and was amazed to find a baseball bat leaning against the wall. It seemed in this dream or world she was as careful as she was in reality. She grabbed it, her fingers gripping it tightly and stepped forward. Oh no, no one was going to rob her. Not in reality and not in her dreams.

And then the mysterious person stepped out of the kitchen. It was a man wearing black clothes. Lorelai let out a loud scream. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled loudly.

The man reached over to switch on the lights and laughed loudly. "Hey!"

Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment. The brightness of the light hurt her eyes. But she still didn't recognize the man, so she clenched the bat even tighter. "Get out of my house, now!" she yelled.

Luke came down the stairs and reached her side just when the man held up his hands, laughing. "Lorelai… what's going on? A friend in Boston called me and I didn't want to wake up Rory so I went into the kitchen to talk."

Lorelai still didn't understand. She felt like she should know this man, but before she could stop, she heard herself asking, "Who the hell are you?"

Luke touched her arm softly and then he took the bat out of her hands. "Hon... Are you alright? This is David... Rory's fiancé... You've known him for years." He sounded concerned.

David nodded in agreement and then stopped laughing. "Are you okay, Lorelai?" he asked slightly worriedly. At that moment Rory came out of her room, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What's going on here? Are you having a party without me?" She giggled to herself but fell silent at the serious faces of her parents and her boyfriend.

Lorelai mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. Of course this was David! Rory had told her so at the very beginning of this whole... whatever she was stuck in. And now Luke was worried and David was worried and Rory would be worried about her too, especially when she heard that her mother was acting like a lunatic, attacking her fiancé.

"I'm so sorry David. Somehow... I don't know... my eyes... my eyes are bad at night. I didn't recognize you... I think I need more sleep... I'm very tired. I'm sorry I woke you up," she said, not quite able to form full sentences.

David smiled and slid his arm around Rory. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry that I scared you." He said good night and then they both went back into Rory's room.

Lorelai sighed deeply. She had managed to convince them. But when she turned around, she realized that Luke was not so easy to persuade. He looked at her in concern.

"What's the matter with you, Lorelai? You've been acting really strange. First Bennie... Now David. Why can't you remember them? Are you sick or something? Maybe we should call Doctor Carter, he could check you," he said.

She quickly shook her head. "No! It's okay, really. I'm okay. It's... it's the stress that's all. I'm sure. Nothing to worry about. And of course I remember them, I was just confused at first... That's all, really. Luke, you don't have to worry at all," she replied, hoping that he would believe her.

And he did. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in into a hug. "I know the thing with your mother is bothering you. But you shouldn't think about it to much. And you should get more rest. I'll take care of her. She'll have to accept that you can't visit her every day." His voice was reassuring as he led her back to bed.

While going upstairs, she wondered what the hell he was talking about. What was this thing with her mother? And why did he need to take care of her? Daily visits? Everything was so strange and so confusing but she knew she couldn't ask him. Not now. It would worry him even more. She sighed. She wished she could tell him what was really bothering her. She wanted him to know about all this. But even more… She wanted to wake up and find herself back in reality.

Back in bed she fell into a troublesome sleep, hoping she would awaken in the morning as Lorelai Gilmore and not as Lorelai Danes.

_The Next morning_

But of course she didn't. She was still Lorelai Danes when she opened her eyes. This time she didn't even think for a moment that she might be back.

On the pillow she found a note from Luke.

_Honey_

_Get some rest today. I'll see you in the evening. Love you_

_Luke_

She had to smile when she read it. And when she made breakfast for Toby and watched Rory and David acting all in love, she considered that maybe being stuck in here wasn't that bad after all. After thinking it over, she decided that as long as she was still here, in this dream, she would have to go to work. So she took the car... a Volvo, can you believe it... and drove to the Dragonfly.

When she got out, she looked at her finished Dragonfly for the first time in her life. It made her heart beat rapidly. It was no surprise that it was beautiful. It looked exactly like she had always imagined it would look. She stared at it for quite a while until Sookie came out onto the porch.

"Lorelai!" the stout woman called, before walking to her friend. "I missed you yesterday. Michel came and helped me, but you could have at least called to tell me that you weren't coming in." The normally cheerful and happy Sookie seemed rather irritated.

That tore Lorelai from her daze. "Oh, sorry Sookie. I wanted to call but I... forgot. I had problems with Toby," she answered quickly, feeling a little flustered.

"Oh, that Jake boy again?" Her best friend asked and Lorelai nodded in amazement. Everybody knew about her life except for her! "Well, okay... Come on in. We have a lot to do today. Or guests are satisfied but we need to get some paper work done," Sookie said. It was weird that Sookie was taking charge of everything.

Lorelai nodded slightly but couldn't help herself from continuing to stare at the Dragonfly. Sookie stared at her. "What?"

"I just can't believe that we made it work... This is ours. And it's wonderful. At first we had all these kinds of problems. The money and stuff..." Lorelai said softly, remembering that in reality she was still deep in that shit, trying desperately to make her dream work out.

Her friend looked at her in wonder. "Well, yeah. That's true. But, that was almost 10 years ago. The Dragonfly is as wonderful now as was ten years ago," she said lightly and laughed a little bit.

Lorelai quickly nodded. Of course it had to look strange to Sookie that she was still looking at the Dragonfly like she was seeing it for the very first time. But Lorelai couldn't tell her that this actually was her first time gazing at the beautiful inn.

"Let's go in," Lorelai offered and Sookie followed her.

Michel was standing behind the desk, looking at her in his typical way. "Ahh, did the Chef finally decide to come to work, too?" he asked sarcastically.

"I had problems with my son", Lorelai defended.

"I hate children," he muttered, his French accent thick. So there was something that still hadn't changed. Michel was still a pain in the neck.

Sookie was already in the kitchen. "Lorelai, could get me the reciprocal accounts of last week?"

"Sure." Lorelai went behind the desk, but realized that she had no clue where these accounts were and where she should begin to look. She didn't know what kind of system they had in here. So she began to open every damn locker and drawer.

"Lorelai?" floated Sookie's voice from the kitchen. "What's taking you so long, Hon?"

Lorelai stopped and looked around frantically. This was not good. Then she sighed deeply. "I...I can't find them," she answered truthfully.

Sookie stepped out of the kitchen. "What do you mean you can't find them? I saw you put those accounts into the same drawer we put every account in."

"What...which drawer was it again?"

Now even Michel appeared surprised. "The same drawer for the last 10 years," he said in shock.

Lorelai's heartbeat quickened. What was she supposed to say to rescue herself from this situation? How could she explain? She opened a drawer just for fun and saw the accounts lying there. "Got them," she announced proudly.

They still stared at her. "Joke! Guys I was joking... You know I like to joke. Heh. I know what you're gonna say... I have a strange sense of humor," she stated quickly.

Sookie laughed quietly and shook her head. Lorelai groaned. This was bad.

But it was about to get worse.

Three children entered the lobby; a boy and two girls. They looked like siblings. They stepped up to the front desk and smiled widely at Lorelai.

"Hello," the oldest girl said, grinning.

"Where is our mom?" She asked in a way that stunned Lorelai. This girl seemed to think that Lorelai knew exactly where their mother was.

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sorry kid. Did you lose her? Where do you live?"

The girl stared at her. "Where do we live?" she repeated.

The boy, who seemed to be the youngest at around four years old, gazed up at her. "Oh! I know where!" He told her an address she knew very well.

"You live with Sookie?"

The kids stared at her like she was crazy. "Of course. Sookie is our mother. Are you alright, Lorelai?"

Lorelai gasped. Of course! This girl was Sookie's still unborn child. God and this was what she would look like in 10 years.

"And you all are Sookies kids?" she heard herself asking.

She heard a gasp and saw Sookie standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked incredibly stunned. Her kids once again looked at Lorelai, dumbfounded, and then they ran to their mother.

Sookie bent down to talk to them and when they were gone again she stepped closer to Lorelai. "What the hell was that about, Lorelai?"

Lorelai didn't know how to answer. "I'm sorry, Sook... I... don't know how to explain."

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Because this is not funny. Did you really forget that Dana, Katie and James are my children? Katie is your godchild, Lorelai."

"Really?" The word escaped from her mouth and she flinched. Damn! Now it was a lost cause. She had no clue what to say. She wanted to wake up now. She wanted to get back into her own world.

But she didn't know how, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She ran out, ignoring Sookie's surprised protests, and got in her car, speeding back home. There she sat down on the couch and waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for at first, but then she heard a car pulling up in front of her house and steps hurrying towards the door. And when she looked into Luke's worried blue eyes, she knew that she had to tell him.

A/N: Ahh.. now what will happen. I know but you don't ;-) But if you want to find out review and I will tell you. Thanks to Beeba who beta read me 


	4. Telling the truth and returning home

Chapter 4 Telling the truth

A/N: I'm so terribly sorry it too me so long to update but here it is, finally the last chapter. I hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! RR

"What is this thing about my mother you spoke about?" She asked before he could even open his mouth to say anything.

He looked at her in deep concern. "What"?

"Please.. don't ask, just answer my question. I'll explain later", she said and looked down. She expected him to race up to the phone to call some doctor, or to yell at her why she was acting like this but none of this happened.

Instead he leaned against the doorframe as to steady himself and took a deep breath. In pure amazement she looked up when he began to speak.

"Emily is very sick. The doctor thinks that it could be cancer", he said softly, his eyes studying his completely changed wife intensively.

She gasped and stared at him in shock. "What"? Her eyes began to fill with tears. Yes, of course she sometimes hated her mother for what she did to her but deep down she'd always loved her and only wanted to be loved by her too. Cancer? When you've got cancer you die, she said herself. And thinking about her mother dying was almost more than she could bear. Her face lost all of it's color hearing this terrible news.

But Luke's face paled even more at her reaction.

"You didn't know"? He said and it was more a fact than a question that left his mouth.

She shook her head softly, not knowing what to say. He probably thought she was crazy, a lunatic.

He stepped closer carefully as he feared she maybe would jump up and run away just like she'd done at the Dragonfly. "Sookie called me… she .. she was really concerned. She babbled something about you not knowing anything and not recognizing her children. I.. I came here as soon as I could. What.. what is going on here Hon"? He asked.

She took a deep breath. Oh what the hell? She knew that it was in vain to act normal, she had to tell him the truth. But what was the truth? What was she to tell him? She had no clue what was happening here either. But then she decided that this was exactly what she had to tell him.

"I don't know myself, okay? I know nothing. I woke up on morning and I was here. Here with you as my husband and Rory pregnant, and with a son I haven't seen before in my life. And everything was just so confusing", she said. Is still confusing, she silently added.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my God Lore.. what are you talking about?"

"I thought that I was dreaming at first but then I couldn't wake up. Everything was so real, it is more than just a dream…oh I don't know. But one thing I know for sure. I'm not crazy or something like that", she said and the last sentence she almost yelled in his confused face.

He slowly sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "Hon.. no one believes that you're crazy.. maybe you fell on your head or something and you have a.. a amnesia or something like that..", he began but was cut off by Lorelai who jumped up.

"No! No .. I know that it's not like that. See… I know it's sounds weird but .. but back in reality , back in my world or past or whatever place I came from.. we are.. well we're just friends or something like that. The Dragonfly is not opened yet, Rory is certainly not pregnant and not engaged either and I don't have a son named Toby say nothing of a dog Bennie..", she said.

He seemed to be too shocked to reply anything so she continued quickly. "Look.. the last thing I can remember is standing at the window seeing a shooting star and.. I made a wish.. I wished to have a family , ya know the whole package. I wished to finally get that. Then I got back to bed and fell asleep. The next thing I know is being here and having.. having all this, having you..", she stuttered.

Luke sighed deeply. "Lorelai.. I .. I really want to believe you but you must understand that this is.. sooo crazy.. it simply sounds unbelievable. I mean who believes in shooting stars?"

"I do", she yelled now. "How can I make you believe Luke"? I wouldn't believe it myself but the only other explanation is that I went insane and this is certainly not what I want to think about myself, she thought.

He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. This woman standing in front of him acted like a lunatic but the point was that she didn't seem like one. She was still Lorelai and what she said was.. well quite unbelievable but she didn't sound like she had lost her mind or something like that. She dearly believed in what she said and Luke knew her well enough to know that this woman had never been proven wrong.

Then he looked up at her. "In your.. your world.. or whatever.. do .. do you till have your appendix?" He suddenly asked. He still had trouble to adjust all this stuff in his head but maybe.. well, it was worth a try. After all then he would know for sure that this was nonsense.

Lorelai stared at him in deep confusion, she didn't understand why he was asking that just right now, in this situation. It just didn't seem to fit.. at first.

"Yes of course. I'm still as God has made me, appendix, adenoids.. still there. I don't even have an piercing or tattoo", She replied proudly.

He rushed to her side and before she could stop him he had grabbed her and had lifted her shirt. "What the hell are you doing"? She yelled. Not that she didn't like the fact he was touching her like that but it confused her not quite understanding what he was up too.

He stared at her perfect smooth skin, his fingers caressing her stomach like searching for something and then stumbled back in shock. "Not.. not possible", he stuttered.

"What"?

"The scar.. your appendix …you had a stomach ache and we… I didn't bother about it too much but then you collapsed right into my arms… scared the shit out of me", he explained shivering at the memory of holding her lifeless body in his arms.

"Point is.. they had to get it out..that was four month ago and it left a scar. I saw the scar.. it was there. But there's no scar", he yelled now too.

Now it dawned on her. Now she finally had the evidence to proof it to him that she was not crazy. And to prove it to herself.

Luke stared at her and then he sank down on the couch before his legs could give out. She stepped closer carefully. "Are you okay Luke"?

He nodded slightly. "So, it's true.. you're not Lorelai.. well, you are but you're not my Lorelai! But where is my Lorelai"? He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But I guess she is somewhere", she replied softly.

"Now it all makes sense", he thought loudly. "That you didn't remember Bennie or David or Sookie kids. I noticed that you were different, kissing you was different..sleeping with you was different.. Oh my God .. I slept with you and you.. we are just friend.. I'm just a friend for you. You didn't even want it".

She sat down beside him. "Oh no, no it wasn't like that. I .. I wanted it.. I liked it", she said quickly.

"But you said in your world we're just friends".

"No, I mean yes. I mean we're not together but we're more than just friends. You've been there for me my whole life, you're my best friend and even if I didn't realize it.. not until now.. I love you and.. I think that you love me too. Well, I hope so", she whispered quietly.

"Oh yeah.. I do", he answered quietly and smiled slightly. This was still unbelievable but this woman sitting in front of him was still his Lorelai but younger. He considered this fact a moment. "Lore.. do you know what I think? This here, that's no dream.. I think that's your future. You wished so dearly to have all this and maybe whoever send you here just wanted to show you that you'll get the whole package someday. He wanted to tell you to have patience", he said.

She looked up. What he said made sense, maybe he was right. She smiled slightly. So this was her future. She looked around and smiled even more. The whole package, she sighed. She really was going to get it. "I.. I love my life here. I simply love it", she whispered.

He sighed. "I know. But now you have to go back".

Lorelai stared at him. "You want me to go"?

He had to laugh at the way she said that. "Lorelai.. you know that you have to go back. As much as I love you.. you need to get back. My young self is a stupid idiot because he's not able to tell you how he feels. And you have to get that into his.. my stubborn head somehow".

She sighed deeply. "But there's so much for me to do back there. I still have to make my dream of the Dragonfly come true. And.. and it's so terrible at the moment, nothing works, I need money and I got none … I have to handle problems with Rory and now I also have to take care of our relationship. It's so much work and it's sooo hard", she whined.

Luke caressed her cheek softly. "Yes I know but you know that I will always be there for you. And you know what your life will be like if you don't give up. You would miss all these wonderful things that already happened in your life. Marrying me, getting pregnant, going to Rory's engagement. All this will happen and it will happen in the near future. I promise you everything is going to work out just like you want it too".

She smiled slightly and nodded. But then she remembered that in her future everything was perfect but one thing. Her mother. Her mother was still sick. "My mother", she breathed. He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Life is not easy Lorelai. And nobody leads a perfect life. But now you know maybe you can enjoy being with her even more. She's still there and she loves you".

"She does"?

"Oh Lorelai.. of course she does. Do not run away from her and some day she will tell you in her own words what she feels for you."

He looked at her one more time, stroking her cheek. He smiled. "I love you so much Lorelai and you should never forget that, no matter what will happen".

"What do you mean.. will there be times I'll not know that"? She asked frightened.

"Lorelai. Do you really think that there'll be no fights, no times that we want to kill each other. When I recall right you already use to argue with my every now and then. But it doesn't matter does it? Look at us.. we're the happiest couple in the world. And do you know what? Making up is the most wonderful thing to do", he replied quietly and laughed.

She smiled but then she nodded. She knew that he was right, And thinking about it maybe it wasn't to bad to still have this work in front of her. Because staying here meant to miss all the hard work but it also meant to miss her own weeding, the birth of her own child. And that was something she certainly didn't want to miss.

"But now.. but now it is time to wake up", he said.

"How"?

He looked at her and not knowing why he knew that it would just work. "Just try to let go and.. trust me. Do you trust me"?

"Yes".

Suddenly she said. "Wait! When I wake up, will I remember all this? I want to remember, I need something g to convince myself that I was not dreaming", she said.

He nodded and then gave her his wedding ring. "I don't need this anymore, I don't need a ring to show that I have a wonderful wife. I know it and that's enough". With these words he laid the ring in her hand and closed it around the jewel.

"And now.. Goodbye my beloved Lorelai Gilmore", he whispered quietly. And then he reached forward and gently closed her eyelids. "Time to go home".

In the morning:

Lorelai sighed quietly and rolled around. "Morning Honey", she whispered but when she opened her eyes the other side of the bed was empty. And this time there was no note on the pillow. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Tiredly she decided that it was time to stand up, she had to wake Toby after all. But then she remembered. There was no Toby. Not yet?

"Oh man this dream was weird", she said to herself. But had it been a dream or not? She didn't know. She sat up and sighed deeply. Suddenly she felt something in her fist. Slowly she opened it and was shocked to see a gold ring laying in there. "Oh my God. It was real", she breathed.

But it had worked, Somehow it had worked. She was back now.

Thinking about it she realized that she already missed Luke so much, being with him, feeling his touch, his kiss.

She wanted to lay in bed the whole day, dreaming about him and their future life but then she realized that there was till much to do, much to experience before that.

And grumbling she finally rolled out of bed, going downstairs. She took a look at her answering machine and saw the little light blinking, telling her that she had a new message. A little bit she was scared to listen to it, not knowing what was expecting her. What had happened while she had gone. Had time passed here too?

She pressed the button and waited. "Lorelai? This is your mother! I hate your answering machine and you know that. Would you please pick up because I know that you there. Pick up. Oh Lord.. well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget our Friday night Dinner. I'll expect you around 8. And Lorelai? Don't come too late", the snappish voice of Mrs. Gilmore was heard.

Lorelai leaned against the doorframe and took a deep breath. Before she could stop herself she found herself calling back.

"Emily Gilmore"?

"Hello.. it's me. Lorelai.. your daughter", she said, unsure of what to say.

"Well, hello Lorelai. And you don't have to tell me that you're my daughter.. I know that. But how can I help you. Please don't tell me you want to cancel the Dinner", she replied.

"I.. no.. I just wanted.. well, how are you?"

Even if she didn't saw her mother she could see her raise her eyebrow.

"You called me to ask me that? Well, I'm fine thank you".

Lorelai breathed in relief. But of course what had she expected. Her mother was still healthy. This terrible sickness would bring her down in ten years and not earlier.

But somehow she had to say out loud what she felt.

"Good okay. I'm glad. I love you Mom", she said and then she quickly hung up. She knew that today she wouldn't have gotten the answer she wanted. Her mother wasn't ready yet to say it. But that was okay. She could wait.

Just now she realized how tired and finished she was. She needed her caffeine now, badly. But this time there was no Rory. And there was no coffee. "Ahh", she groaned,. So she did was she'd always done. Se went to the Diner.

For a few seconds she stood in front of it, her hand resting on the door handle but she didn't want to go in. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe she hadn't been in her future, maybe it was really a different world and Luke was different too and he didn't even loved her at all.

But when she recalled Luke's word and knew that this man inside there was her to be husband and the greatest man in the world. And he loved her, Lorelai Gilmore.

She opened the door and then she stopped staring at Luke. He wore his baseball cap backwards, his hair was shorter and his cheeks stubbly. He was soo cute. And he was hers. She needed to grin by that thought. Suddenly he looked up and saw her.

"Hey2, he muttered. Then he turned around to get her a cup of coffee.

But all of sudden he realized that she was till not moving and he felt her stare in his back. He whipped around. "What? What are you looking at"?

And he saw her grin that was plastered upon her lips. "What.. Lorelai! Do I have something in my face or what"? He asked now annoyed.

She laughed quietly. "No".

And then she stepped forward to get her cup of coffee. When he handed it to her , their fingers slightly touched and they both flinched away. When she looked up she saw Luke starring at her and she smiled.

"Thanks", she mouthed.

He looked down, now he was again the grumpy Luke who felt very unsure and nervous at the moment. Not gazing up he muttered. "No problem".

She grinned and made her way back outside. She didn't turn around but she could feel his gaze on her. And she knew that everything would be just fine.

The End

A/N: So it's done. I wanted to write more about this but I think I should stop now. Loved writing this fic especially because I got so much reviews. Thank you guys. Of course I would be glad to get even more reviews ;-) Cya


End file.
